The invention is a fastening device that fastens a front panel to ZARGEN drawer slides/sides, according to the characterizing introductory clause of Claim 1.
Modem drawers are built basically in a modular style and consist of several individual components, such as ZARGEN drawer slides/sides, a front panel, a bottom, and a back wall, which can be assembled in varying combinations to complete a drawer. The task is to connect the front panel, especially, to the ZARGEN drawer slides/sides easily and securely. The front panel should be able to be quickly mounted at the site; this enables the utilization of various decorative possibilities, depending on the cabinet/furniture pieces and the front panels.
A front panel fastener, for example, is made known by DE 92 13 683. A snap-in clip is provided that is anchored securely by a second dowel in the front panel. On the ZARGEN side an adjustment component is provided on which the front panel's snap-in clip can be engaged. A secure and quick assembly of the front panel to the drawer ZARGEN slide/side is the result. The disadvantage of this version is the relatively expensive mechanics, which offers a quick and secure mounting of the front panel, but which is costly and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, a fastening device of this type requires, relatively speaking, a lot of space.